


Ghosts inside my head

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Magic, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arthur upset's Merlin, Merlin run's away and end's up seeking shelter in the castle of the fisher kings injured and all alone Merlin is ready to die and be reunited with the ones he's lost in life. But he never expected to be saved and offered a chance to return to the way things could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will learn from my mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from BBC Merlin.

**Ghosts inside my head**

Chapter 1: I will learn from my mistakes

Arthur sat looking out of his bedroom window the wind howled and the rain shattered against the glass Gwen walked over and placed a comforting hand on her husbands shoulder and said 'Arthur please come to bed you'll make yourself ill if you don't sleep' Arthur said 'I would take the words back if I could I never meant to upset Merlin I was trying to help him' Gwen said 'I know that but Merlin is suffering from so much at the moment he probably took it the wrong way. Now come to bed you can search for him in the morning'. Merlin rode through the valley of the fallen kings the wind blew violently through the tree's unsettling his horse Merlin began to sense that he wasn't alone in the woods an arrow flew out from the tree's and embedded itself in Merlin's chest Duchess sensed Merlin was injured and she galloped away to safety. On the other side of the kingdom was the perilous lands home to the fisher king the king sat in his throne watching the image of Merlin slowly fading away he knew there was something special about this boy and he knew he had seen him before so he used an enchantment to bring the horse here. The next morning Arthur went out on patrol with his most loyalist knights all of whom were very close to Merlin and would readily give their lives for the boy who had so many times saved theirs when they eventually reached the valley of the fallen kings Gwaine spotted some very familiar hoof marks Leon walked over and said 'Sire we've found some hoof marks' Arthur walked over and said 'Those could be anyone's' Gwaine said 'No I recognise these anywhere they are definitely Merlin's' the knights followed the hoof prints to a cliff top Percival said 'The hoof marks end here look's like they went over the cliff. Arthur I'm so sorry'. Arthur returned to Camelot late that afternoon Gwen was sat in their room when Arthur walked in she walked over and said 'Your back so soon. Where's Merlin where is he' Arthur said 'We followed Duchesses hoof marks to a high cliff top it looks like they both fell to their deaths. I am so sorry my love I know you were very fond of Merlin' .

 

Merlin slowly felt life return to his broken body he awoke on a bright summer's day to birds singing on his window ledge he felt well enough to get out of bed and explore the castle he soon came to a throne room he said 'I've been here before' the fisher king said 'I knew you would remember this place Merlin' Merlin said 'How do you know me' the fisher king said 'I have been watching you ever since you returned to Camelot the first time we met I am very impressed with the way you've helped save Albion' Merlin said 'Well it's something I hold close to my heart' the fisher king said 'I have also watched you grieve for all the people you lost and I have a gift to present to you I will bring back everyone you've ever lost and everything will return to how it was before. But in return you must give me something' Merlin said 'I don't have much to give sire what is it you want' the fisher king said 'I want an end to my suffering' Merlin said 'You wish to die. I have this bracelet it drains the life of whomever wear's it' the fisher king said 'Will you go back to Camelot' Merlin said 'No I can never forgive Arthur' the fisher king said 'Merlin you and Arthur have been friends for five years now don't you think you at least owe it Arthur to go back to Camelot and find out why he said what he said' Merlin said 'I've made so many mistakes but I promise you I will learn from my mistakes'. The fisher king said 'I know you will Merlin I have seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud' the fisher king held out his arm and Merlin knelt down before him and placed the bracelet on his wrist Merlin stood back and watched as the fisher king vanished into bright light.

 

Merlin walked out of the castle he smiled when he saw Duchess trot over to him and rub her soft muzzle on his shoulder Merlin climbed into the saddle and rode home back to Camelot after three day's of non stop riding Merlin caught sight of the mighty Camelot he rode through the market and into the courtyard Arthur was just coming back from a patrol to the northern border with the knights Arthur said 'Who are you sir' Merlin turned around and said 'I am Merlin and I've come home' the knights ran over and hugged Merlin Arthur cleared his throat and the knights moved away and knelt down as Arthur walked towards Merlin, Merlin knelt down and looked down at the cobbled ground Arthur said 'Arise my friends. All of you' Merlin said 'I hope you can forgive me for running away and also for making you think I was dead' Arthur said 'No I'm the one who's sorry for saying the things I said to you I didn't know you were suffering from Grief' Merlin said 'I won't be anymore. I was attacked by bandits and badly injured I passed out and when I woke I was in the fisher kings castle in exchange for a way to end his life he gave me a gift that would bring the ones I'd lost back forever' Arthur said 'Dine with us tonight at seven I must tell Gwen your alive she'll be overjoyed' Merlin said 'And I have a certain physician to visit'. Merlin walked up the staircase towards the physician's quarters Merlin knocked on the door he heard Gaius walking towards the door he held his breath as he opened it Merlin said 'Hello Gaius it's me Merlin' Gaius said 'Merlin my dear boy welcome home come in' Merlin walked in and sat down beside the fire with Gaius Merlin said 'This place looks exactly the same as it did when I left' Gaius said 'Why did you leave Merlin' Merlin said 'After I lost you Arthur tried to bring me out from my grief but I took it to hard and I ran away' Gaius said 'You know Arthur would never upset you on purpose Merlin. Do you remember that druid Girl you rescued' Merlin said 'Freya how could I not remember her' Gaius said 'Come with me' Merlin followed Gaius up into his old room and there lying in his bed was Freya the beautiful girl that he'd fallen in love with Merlin said 'It's so weird seeing her again is she going to survive' Gaius said 'She will survive Merlin she's very strong' Merlin said 'I'm going to ask her to marry me Gaius' Gaius said 'I'm so happy for you my dear boy'.   


	2. Merlin is to be married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is delighted to be back in Camelot he spends his day's with his friends and one very special Lady. Gwen has been hiding something from Arthur can Morgana find out what it is she's hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the second chapter of my story. I'm enjoying writing this one.

**Chapter 2: Merlin is to be Married**

Freya slowly woke up she recognised the room she was staying in she said 'Merlin', Merlin was curled up in a chair beside Freya's bedside he looked up and said 'Slowly Freya sit up slowly' Freya said 'Merlin how did I get here I died didn't I' Merlin said 'Yes you did but you have the fisher king to thank he knew I was suffering from Grief so he gave me a gift which would bring back the ones I'd lost' Freya said 'Then I'm glad he did I've missed you so much' Merlin said 'I'm going riding with Gwaine this afternoon what will you do with your day' Freya said 'That's for me to know and you to find out. But I want you to know something I love you and I always have done' Merlin moved closer and kissed Freya on the lips Gaius walked in and said 'Good morning to you both how do you feel this morning Freya' Freya said 'I feel much better' Gaius said 'That's good then. Merlin when your ready Gwaine was looking for you in the stables'. Arthur stretched his tired muscles he could hear Gwen in the bathroom he knocked on the door and walked in Arthur said 'My love is everything okay are feeling well' Gwen said 'I think it must have been something I ate last night don't worry Arthur I feel much better now'. Merlin and Gwaine rode through the woods until they reached the waterfall Merlin sat down and said 'I was wondering if you would agree to be my best man at my wedding' Gwaine said 'Your getting Married to Freya aren't you' Merlin said 'Well we will be if she say's yes' Gwaine said 'When I asked Leon to marry me I decorated the Observation tower with lot's of candles it was romantic and peaceful'. That Afternoon while Merlin was out riding Freya decided to take a walk through the markets but the people of Camelot laughed and threw rotten food at her Morgana was walking back from the dress stall when she saw Freya sat in the street crying she walked over and said 'Freya it is Freya isn't it' Freya said 'Yes m lady' Morgana said 'No please call me Morgana. Tell me my child why are you crying' Freya said 'Merlin will never marry me not while I look like this' Morgana said 'Well we can't have that can we. Come with me Freya'.

 

Freya followed Morgana up to her quarters in the castle Kate said 'M lady I didn't expect you back so soon' Morgana said 'I'm going to ride out this afternoon so could you let Jay know I'll need my riding gear and a set for Freya here. But in the mean time we have a job to do' the first thing Freya did was have a bath and wash her long black hair Morgana said 'Come and sit here Freya' Freya walked over and sat down at the dressing table Kate said 'I'm going to Curl your hair Freya' Morgana said 'Freya this is Anna she's bought some dresses for you to try' Freya said 'That red floral one I like that one' Anna said 'I think that's a fine choice miss you'll look beautiful in it'. Late that Afternoon Freya and Morgana went out for a ride along by the river Merlin and Gwaine were coming down from the woods when they saw Morgana and Freya Merlin said 'I didn't know Morgana had a friend staying' Gwaine said 'I think that was Freya Merlin' Merlin said 'Really by the gods she looks beautiful'. That night Freya received a message telling her to go to the Observation tower when she arrived she found the entire room lit by candles Merlin said 'I'm glad you came you look really beautiful' Freya said 'I have Morgana to thank for that she's paid to have lot's of dresses made for me' Merlin said 'She's always been a kind person' Freya said 'So why are we here' Merlin said 'I wanted to ask you a question. I love you Freya will you marry me' Freya said 'Yes with all my heart'.

 

(The next day)

Winter came to Camelot and the land of Albion was blanketed by fresh white snow. Arthur had called a meeting with the council Gaius walked in Leon said 'Our scouts report that Cenred has attacked most of the villages in the east the men and women have survived but none of the children did' Lancelot said 'It's the same with all the villages in West' Arthur said 'But why's he killing all the children' Gaius said 'The last boy he came into contact with was Merlin and Merlin tried to kill him. I guess Cenred know's that Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer that ever lived. But that's not all his eye is fixed on Camelot' Arthur said 'Post more scouts near the towns that are untouched nothing moves unless I hear of it' Percival said 'I'll see to it at once sire' Morgana said 'How's Gwen today Arthur' Arthur said 'She's feeling a-bit tired this morning she's resting upstairs' Morgana excused herself from the meeting and went to check on Gwen when she entered the room she found her being sick in the bathroom Gwen said 'Morgana I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in' Morgana said 'No m lady sit down your clearly not feeling well will you tell me what's wrong' Gwen said 'I'm pregnant I'm going to have a baby' Morgana said 'That's fantastic M lady you must tell Arthur he'll be overjoyed'. Arthur and Gaius walked through the courtyard talking Gaius said 'I have some excellent news sire Merlin is to be married to Freya' Arthur said 'Oh that is good news they must have the wedding here we shall spare no expense'. Arthur walked into his room he said 'My love I have some fantastic news Merlin's getting Married to Freya' Gwen said 'I'm pregnant Arthur'  


	3. The best day of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Merlin and Freya's wedding day but the night before Merlin's mother turns up with some news she hopes Merlin will be happy about but Merlin is scared that everything will change but thanks to Arthur Merlin is looking forward to the future with Freya and his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this story it's completely different to what I normally write.

Chapter 3: The best day of my life

Merlin sat in his room tomorrow was his wedding day and he was looking forward to it Gaius walked in and said 'Merlin you'd better get going Arthur will be waiting for you' Merlin said 'I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow I'm so excited' Gaius said 'I am really happy for you Merlin. Merlin walked off towards Arthur and Gwen's room Arthur said 'Good Morning Merlin are you looking forward to your special day tomorrow' Merlin said 'I'm a-bit nervous' Gwen said 'That's normal Merlin. Anyway we have some exciting news to share with you Arthur and I we're expecting a baby' Merlin said 'That's amazing I'm so happy for you' Leon knocked on the door and walked in Leon said 'Sorry to disturb you sire Merlin your mother's downstairs'. Merlin ran downstairs where his mother stood talking to Gwaine Hunith said 'There he is my dear boy I'm so happy for you' Merlin said 'I hope you'll stay for the wedding Mother and Father when he get's here' Hunith said 'Yes of course we will Merlin. But I have some news to tell you I'm expecting a baby Merlin' Merlin ran back down the corridor Hunith wanted to follow him Gwaine said 'No leave him be he needs time on his own'. That afternoon while Freya spent some time with Gwen and Morgana Merlin decided to go for a ride with Arthur, Arthur said 'You seem very quiet Merlin is everything alright you know you can tell me anything' Merlin said 'My mother and father are having a baby' Arthur said 'And the problem is' Merlin said 'I'm worried everything is going to change I'm worried I won't be a good brother' Arthur said 'Merlin your nervous it's okay to be Nervous you will be a great brother and I'm sure everything will stay the same.' Merlin and Arthur arrived back in Camelot later that afternoon Hunith greeted her son when he arrived home Merlin said 'I'm sorry I ran off I just didn't know what to say I am happy that your expecting a baby' Hunith said 'This baby connects us all Merlin it makes us a family'. Gwaine walked over and said 'Merlin I need to talk to you' Merlin said 'I'll see you later mother. Gwaine is everything alright' Merlin followed Gwaine to the barracks where there was a dead soldier Merlin said 'Who found him Gwaine' Gwaine said 'Lancelot was on patrol with his soldiers and they found him in the mud he was shot in the back with several arrows one of them had a note attached', Arthur took the note and said 'It's from Cenred he say's the scout trespassed on his land and an example had to be made' Merlin said 'There won't be a war will there Arthur we've already lost so many soldiers' Arthur said 'Don't let it ruin your day tomorrow Merlin'.

 

The next morning Merlin was sat on the window ledge looking out across the valley as the sun rose over the mountains Gwaine walked in and said 'Have you been sat there all night' Merlin said 'No I slept quite well last night' Gwaine said 'Come on then let's get something to eat I'm starving'. Freya sat in bed when Morgana walked in carrying a box Freya said 'What's that' Morgana said 'It's for you I found it outside your bedroom' Freya walked over and looked at the card on the lid she said 'It's from the dress makers but it must be a mistake' Gwen said 'I called in to the dress makers yesterday afternoon to order it I thought you deserved to have a wedding dress fit for the girl I know you are' Freya said 'Thank you M lady for everything'. That afternoon a large crowd gathered for Merlin and Freya's wedding Gwaine said 'She look's beautiful Merlin' Merlin turned around and caught a glimpse of his beautiful bride. After the ceremony there was a beautiful ball Merlin and Freya were given the honour of having the first dance and Arthur and Gwen soon joined them, Merlin and Freya stood out on the balcony Freya said 'I can't believe it's finally happened it's all I've ever dreamed of' Merlin said 'I just hope I can make you happy and give you what you really need' Freya said 'I've already told you Merlin I don't need all the jewels in the world to be happy all I need is you and the friends I've made here' Gwen walked out and said 'I'm sorry to interrupt but there is something I wanted to show you' Merlin and Freya followed Gwen to one of the bedrooms in the east wing it was lit with lot's of candles and rose petals scattered all over the bed Gwen said 'Myself and Arthur weren't sure what to get you as a present and then I thought about this and Arthur agreed' Freya said 'Thank you so much M lady and for this amazing wedding we never could have afforded this on our own' Gwen said 'Your my friend Freya and while you and Merlin live here you can ask for anything you need'.

 

Gwen walked back to her bedroom where she found Arthur waiting for her she said 'You seemed very distant tonight my love is it anything I can help with' Arthur said 'A soldier was killed yesterday one of my new scouts he was only twenty one years old Cenreds patrol said that he trespassed on his land' Gwen said 'That's awful I'm so sorry my darling. Come to bed now before you make yourself tired' Arthur climbed into bed and stroked Gwen's swollen belly he said 'How's our son tonight' Gwen said 'Daughter' Arthur said 'Well let's just say son for now. Goodnight my love'


End file.
